


The End

by Herbs_And_Taffy



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Angst, Canon-Typical Violence, Gen, Spoilers, but like super vaguely, check summary for content warnings, no betas we die like archival assistants, there's also a bit of Jon/Martin/Tim thrown in for fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:16:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23855233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Herbs_And_Taffy/pseuds/Herbs_And_Taffy
Summary: Come in, the cottage says, here you'll be safe...Here's a insanely short headcannon for what I think The End's domain could be like in Season 5.Content warnings; blood, implied suicidal-idealization/suggestion (not really sure how to word it)
Relationships: Martin Blackwood/Jonathan Sims
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	The End

The field stretches on for miles. Broken bones and mangled flesh litter the ground, filling the air with the smell of decay. Here and there a few cling to life, terrified of letting go. They cry out for help, begging for someone, anyone, to just _save them, please_. They don’t see the hands offered to them.

In the middle of it all is a cottage. Its whitewashed walls are covered in creeping honeysuckle, its picketed garden filled with roses and lavender. Every door and window frame is painted a warm, deep green. Candlelight flickers through the gaps in the curtains. It looks _safe_.

Come in, the cottage says. Shut out the blood and the horror and the screaming. Rest your feet by the fire, it says, the kettle’s just boiled. And look, all your friends are here. Gertrude and Gerry and Sasha and _Tim_. You thought you’d never see them again, but here they are. And they missed you _oh so much_. Didn’t you miss them?

Why not stay, the cottage asks? Close the door and leave the rest of the world behind. Lie down and close your eyes. _Rest_.

Why would you ever want to leave, Martin, the cottage asks? Here you can be safe, taken care of. Soon your other friends will find their way here, too. Then you can all be _together_ again.

Why would you want to keep going, Archivist, the cottage asks? What’s the point anymore? You know you can’t save them, can’t stop this, you’re _just one person_. Why bother trying?

_Why not rest in peace?_

**Author's Note:**

> Me, holding up my headcannon: I just think it's neat.
> 
> Anyway, I have no idea how Jon and Martin would react to/get out of this domain, I just thought it would be interesting to lure them in under the guise of safety and getting their friends back, so if you've got any ideas let me know!


End file.
